Still Breathing
by Princess.Cara
Summary: Hans wanted more than anything to be king. When he realized he wouldn't be next in line for the throne, he made a decision to become a king elsewhere. No matter what. His past haunts him, and he has to escape it, but after being caught for attempted murder, Hans is going to a prison.. where his past is waiting for him. Warning! There is rape scenes in this! Read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

As a kid, I didn't have much of a childhood. It was always about the throne. Everything my brothers and I were, everything we lived for. It was always the throne. My father had made it very clear that he would choose the next king.  
Two of my brothers were very aggressive about who would be king; their names were Elliot and Stanley. I heard a rumor not long ago that they've thrown away their passions to become king, and now they're petty criminals. Of course, I'm sure it was just a rumor. They were more than determined to be king, or at least they were when I knew them.

I remember when I was twelve I used to say things like, "When I grow up I'm gonna be a better king than all of you!" They only used to laugh at it, but around the time, I turned seventeen it started bothering them. I remember one day when Elliot started picking on me I yelled at him that I'd be a better king than him and Stanley, and I said that they would never be half the man I'd be. At the time I didn't know Stanley was in the doorway listening, he was the most aggressive. To be perfectly honest they beat the hell out of me for that. I think that's when all the abuse really started. After that any time I made stupid comments like that they would spend hours just beating the hell out of me.

On the day of my father's death, he told us whom he had chosen to be the next king. It wasn't I, but it wasn't Elliot or Stanley either, and that night I said something to them that I regret even now. After dinner, they started pushing me around like they always did, and they rubbed it in that I wasn't chosen as the next king, thus I said something stupid.

_"__So I wasn't chosen as the next king!" I yelled. "It sucks okay, but at least I can be thankful for one thing!"_

_Elliot grabbed me by the collar. "And what would that be?" He asked in a low growl._

_"__Neither of you jerks was chosen either!" I yelled in his face._

If I hadn't said that maybe things would've turned out different that night, but seeing as though it is what I said, the following happened.

_Elliot punched me hard in the jaw. Stanley stepped close to me and kicked me hard in the stomach. _

_"__You piece of shit." Stanley said angrily. He picked me up by the collar and shoved me hard against the wall, "You're gonna regret that."_

He was right though, I do regret it.

_He turned me around, and shoved my face into the wall, "What are you doing Stanl-"_

_"__Shut up or I'll make you wish you were dead." He said aggravated. _

_I kept quiet in fear of what he might do._

_I felt his arm snake around my waist as he began undoing my pants. After unbuttoning them, they slid down to my ankles. _

_"S-Stanley?" I asked in fear._

_"__He said shut up." Elliot said from behind Stanley._

_The only thing left to cover my bottom half was my undergarment. His hand was on the small of my lower back now; it was simply resting there as if waiting for something. Without further warning, he grabbed the back of my undergarment and pulled it down quickly. I quietly gasped knowing that my ass was exposed to two of my brothers, my eyes widened as I stared in shock at the wall._

_Stanley leaned into my ear and whispered, "I want you to do me a favor, can you do it?" He asked, his breath tickled my ear, but it wasn't pleasant. It was almost sinister._

_I nodded my head yes._

In truth, I was hoping if I had nodded my head yes then he'd give my pants and undergarment back and maybe leave. As I'm sure you've already guessed, that's not what happened.

_Elliot smirked, "Don't move, and don't make a sound." He put a hand on my shoulder and said, "Can you do that?" _

_I nodded my head yes, I was shaking in fear. I didn't know what to do. _

This was just the beginning.

_He pulled my undergarment down all the way, exposing my entire lower half. I reached down to cover my member._

_I could hear Elliot laughing in the background. Tears were building in my eyes; I didn't understand what kind of prank this was._

_I stood there facing the wall holding my dick for maybe five minutes, until I felt something. Hands, on my ass. Stanley's hands, each hand held one cheek, he was spreading my ass cheeks apart. I gulped, and I opened my mouth to say something, when Elliot spoke up._

_"__Don't make a sound, remember?"_

_I nodded my head, and stared at the floor. Suddenly I felt something poke at my entrance from behind. After a few seconds, it found the hole it was looking for. It slowly entered. _

I remember feeling pain shoot through my body, and I remember not being able to do as he asked.

_It hurt; there was pain everywhere. I screamed and begged him to stop. "Stanley! It hurts! Make it stop please!"_

_Elliot came up beside me and covered my mouth, "Oh you've done it now." He said angrily._

_Stanley began to thrust in and out, repeatedly. I cried more that night than I ever had my entire life. He was groaning in my ear. He looked at Elliot and said, "He's… fucking tight." He said in between grunts._

_Elliot, who was still covering my mouth, said, "I want a turn."_

He got his turn. They both got more than one turn; they did that all night. Taking turns, they didn't stop until they had both been completely satisfied.

This went on until I turned nineteen, after that I left. I still wanted to be king. It took me a year to find Arendale. When I did I met Anna, and I betrayed her. Now I'm here, on my way to prison.

I let out a short sigh, and look down, why did I do it? I constantly asked myself.

Before I know it, the guards are escorting me to a cell.

"So here it is, your cell." The guard said. "We were told you were already quite familiar with your cellmates."

I look into the cell. The two cellmates are in the corner in the dark, but I recognize them instantly. "No…" I said to the guard. The guard shoved me in the cell. "No. Please!" I yelled. The guard slammed the barred door shut and began walking away. "Please! You don't understand! You can't do this to me…" He continued walking, "Please!" I yelled.

"Didn't think you'd see us again?" He laughed, "Little brother…"


	2. Chapter 2

My skin crawled. It was Stanley.

"Did you miss us?" Elliot.

I shuddered, No… anyone but them.

They stood up and began approaching me. There was nowhere to run now. Nowhere I can go to stop them. This is it. Just this square cell. I back into a corner, "Stanley…" I gulp, "Elliot…" I look at them with fear.

"Hans, what's it been… a year?" Stanley said that as he slowly approached me, Elliot followed close behind. They're bigger than I remember, and Stanley now wore an eye patch over his left eye.

"We missed you." Elliot said in a low threatening voice.

"Please don't…" I said in a quiet voice. "Don't hurt me." I said looking at the cement floor.

Stanley was now inches away from me; he leaned into my ear and whispered, "Why ever would we do that?" He looked back at Elliot, "We just wanna have some fun, don't we Elliot?"

Elliot smirked at me, "Yeah, just some fun." He smiled deviously.

Stanley grabbed me shoulders and spun me to face the bars of the cell. "Don't struggle; it'll only hurt if you do." He grabbed my hands, raised them above my head, and connected them with the bars, "Just hold on, don't move, and don't make a sound."

I held the bars so tightly that my knuckles turned white. I closed my eyes praying this was a nightmare. I held my breath, hoping it wouldn't hurt.

Realization struck me like a knife.

I felt like I was being torn apart. My eyes were sill tightly shut. It hurts.

He's thrusting in and out. I was healed, that's why it hurts. I bite the inside of my cheek until I taste the familiar copper metallic taste of blood. He's still thrusting when something happens. Something humiliating. He hits a spot. A wave of pleasure explodes all throughout my body. I can't hold it in, it happens too quickly. "St-Stanley!" I moan my brother's name.

He stops. Elliot looks at me and tilts his head to the side, "I didn't know he did that…"

Stanley removed his hands from my hips and placed them on my shoulders, "I didn't either," he paused, "but I liked it." He thrusts in again and hits the same spot.

I moan his name again, "Stanley!" I gasp and look down; my cheeks feel hot.

"Aww he's blushing." Elliot said laughing.

I close my eyes tightly and grip the bars tighter. A tear rolls down my cheek.

Stanley leaned in to my ear and whispered, "Do you like my cock little brother." He asked.

Another tear rolled down my cheek. "Aww don't cry its okay." Elliot said mockingly.

Stanley leaned into my ear and whispered, "Listen little brother, I want you to make that sound again. I want you to say my name again. Can you do that?" He asked.

I shook my head no.

He thrusted into the spot and I moaned in pleasure, but I refused to say his name.

"Say my name, or we'll do this all night, only it won't be fun."

He thrusted in again, and yet again I moaned in pleasure. I took a breath, I open my mouth to ask him to stop, but as soon as I started to say his name he thrusted in again.

I moaned in pleasure, but I didn't just say his name that time, I said, "Stanley! More!"

He chuckled, "You've been holding out on us have you?" Stanley asked. He rubbed my waist, "It's okay, I'll give it to you."

He started thrusting in that one spot repeatedly; I couldn't take it. I tilted my head and bit my wrist as hard as I could to prevent the moaning.

"Aww he stopped making that adorable sound." Elliot said sarcastically.

Stanley thrusted in once more and said, "That's fine, I'm finished." I felt him release inside of me.

Stanley pulled out, and Elliot came behind me, "My turn!" He said happily.

Before he could start Stanley said, "I don't want to hear him moan like that unless it's from me, got it?"

Elliot was nervous, you could hear it in his voice, "Sure thing."

Elliot began thrusting into me, he had been thrusting hard for about forty minutes until we heard snoring.

"You're gonna moan for me like you did earlier, or I'll make sure he beats the shit out of you tomorrow. Got it?"

My head was resting on the bars, a tear rolled down my cheek, "What if he wakes up?" I asked worriedly.

"He won't." Elliot said. "Now, will you do it?" He asked aggressively. I nodded my head yes as a few more tears rolled down my cheeks.

He smirked, "You're a fucking slut, you know that?" He chuckled.

It took him a few minutes to few tries, but eventually he found the spot. I closed my eyes and allowed every moan that came up. The moan wasn't normal though, it sounded like I was sobbing, why they would want to hear that I couldn't possibly begin to understand.

Suddenly there was footsteps.

"Don't stop with the sounds, the guards don't care about these kinds of things."

More tears fell from eyes as I continued to half moan and half sob.

The steps got louder and then they stopped, right in front of me. I was staring directly at the person's shoes, but they weren't guard shoes.

Elliot stopped and pulled out, I heard him button his pants, I took that as a cue to do the same. After pulling up my pants, I look up to see a skinny male with dark black hair.

"Flynn Ryder." Elliot said. "I gotta say, I'm pretty pissed at you. I'm behind bars while you're roaming free."

The man, Flynn, shrugged, "That's your problem not mine. And it's Eugene. Not Flynn."

Eugene looked over at me, we made eyes contact for a split second, before I looked away. "Cute ain't he? That's my little brother." Elliot said.

Eugene scoffed, "Do you normally sleep with your brothers?"

Elliot laughed, "Just this one. He's special."

I glanced up, just in time to see a disapproving and disgusted look on Eugene's face. "Why cause he likes it?"

"I don't-!" I was about to protest that I didn't like it, but Elliot slapped me across the face. My hand instinctively came up to hold my cheek.

"The adults are talking." Elliot said dismissively.


End file.
